It is essential to have business cards readily available on one's desk, when either the businessman senses that it would be to his advantage to provide a customer or potential customer with one and also when such parties ask for one. There is a present need on the market for a desk dispenser of such cards which is neat and attractive in appearance and which efficiently operates to dispense cards, one at a time, and one which is proficient in dispensing cards even though cards commonly vary in thickness of stock.
The present state of the prior art is well illustrated by the following issued U.S. Letters Pat. Nos.
501,279 1,390,979 PA1 612,906 1,415,276 PA1 787,452 3,286,823 PA1 1,062,174 3,688,896 PA1 1,099,214 3,710,929 PA1 1,155,791